


Is this not what people do on Valentine's Day?

by archangelofletters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, This was literally written in half an hour, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelofletters/pseuds/archangelofletters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas visits the bunker to see Dean. Sam thinks it's about the Mark of Cain, but Cas has other plans.</p>
<p>A short little ficlet I whipped up for Valentine's Day. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is this not what people do on Valentine's Day?

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is the first fic I've written for the Spn fandom, and I thought a short bit of Valentine's Day fluff would be a good place to start. Because Dean and Cas are adorable. :D
> 
> Feel free to leave constructive criticism - I don't have a clue how well I've kept everyone in character, and I'm planning on writing some longer fics soon so I'd really like some pointers before I get started on them!

'Hello, Sam.'

The voice snapped Sam out of his research-induced nap and he sat up with a start, nearly knocking over his beer.

'Cas!' he said in surprise, as he spotted the angel standing the other side of the table. 'Hey! You're back!'

Castiel inclined his head. 'Where's Dean?'

'Er - in his room,' Sam replied, gesturing in the direction of his brother's bedroom. Dean had been in there for a while, since he hadn't wanted to do any more research. It seemed that he had actually been serious about not wanting to look for a way to remove the Mark of Cain - but that wasn't going to stop Sam from looking.

Castiel nodded and began to walk towards the room without saying anything else, but Sam stood up. 'Hey - wait,' he said, frowning slightly. 'Have you found something? About the Mark?'

Castiel stopped and glanced back at Sam. 'I have to talk to Dean,' he said simply.

Sam's frown deepened, but the angel had that serious look on his face so he didn't press for more details - not yet, at least. Castiel looked at Sam for a moment, then turned again and continued on to Dean's room. Sam sighed and sat back down at his laptop. Hopefully Cas had found something that would help.

\--------------

A couple of hours later, Sam closed his laptop and sighed. Still nothing. He hadn't even been able to find a potential hunt. It was getting late now and his stomach had started to complain about the lack of dinner. He was surprised that Dean hadn't appeared to grab some food yet, and then he remembered that Cas was still there. They were probably still talking about whatever it was Cas had found out. Sam didn't really want to interrupt them, despite his burning curiosity, but his stomach wasn't going to stay quiet and he didn't want to grab some food without getting something for Dean too. And Cas, if he wanted to eat.

Sam finished his beer and got up, heading for his brother's bedroom. He could hear quiet voices coming from inside - too quiet for him to hear what was being said. He knocked on the door, then pushed it open.

'Hey, Dean, do you -'

Sam stopped and stared. Dean was sitting on his bed, fast asleep, with Cas sitting close beside him. Dean's head was resting on the angel's shoulder, and - Sam raised his eyebrows - Cas was holding his hand, their fingers laced together. The final scenes of a movie were playing on Dean's television.

'Is everything all right, Sam?' Cas asked quietly, and Sam realised the angel had been watching him as he'd stared at the scene.

'Er - yeah,' Sam replied. 'Um - I was just going to ask if Dean wanted me to order a takeout or something. It's getting kinda late. Er…' Sam's eyes fell on the half-eaten box of chocolates that sat on the bed between Cas and Dean. And then on the two cards lying next to it. 'Er - Cas?' he asked. 'What's all this?'

Castiel looked at the chocolates and cards, then at Dean, and then back at Sam. 'Is this not what people do on Valentine's Day?' he asked.

Sam let out a laugh that was a mixture of surprise and delight. 'Er - yeah,' he said. He nodded and looked at his sleeping brother, a wide grin forming on his face. 'Yeah, Cas, it is.'

Cas nodded and looked at Dean. 'I thought so.'

There was a pause. 'I'll just… leave you to it, then,' Sam said, suddenly feeling a little awkward about bursting in on the moment. At least Dean hadn't woken up - he would probably have gotten all embarrassed and shoved Sam back out of the room.

Cas nodded, and Sam gave him another grin before he left, closing the door behind him. In the corridor, he laughed delightedly again and made a mental note to give Dean the biggest 'I knew it' look he could manage.


End file.
